Whispers In The Dark
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Firewhiskey and a game of spin the bottle is not a perfect combination. Something happens between long term archenemies, Potter and Malfoy, which could lead up to trouble between Griffindors and Slytherins..Collab with acciodracomalfoyy.


**Title: **Whispers In The Dark

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** Loads of Lemons.

**Summary: **Firewhiskey and a game of spin the bottle is not a perfect combination. Something happens between long term archenemies, Potter and Malfoy, which could lead up to trouble between Griffindors and Slytherins..

**Collab with: **acciodracomalfoyy – go to her account! She is amazing friend, writer and vidder! She is super mega foxy awesomeness!:D

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing. Well, perhaps Draco and Severus…

Harry and his friends were in the library studying for their potions essay. Ron was halfway between falling asleep and staying awake, but he looked like he was about to drop dead any minute as his head kept missing the table. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's attitude and Harry yawned.

"I can't concentrate." Harry said finally, closing his potions book, making Ron jump.

Hermione nodded in agreement and closed her book also.

"I can't either. I think we deserve a break." She said, giving a sigh before putting her books back in her bag.

Ron yawned. "Is it time to go yet?" He asked.

Harry chuckled but did not reply as he saw Neville and Dean chatting excitedly to one another.

"Hey Harry. What are you doing this evening?" Neville asked as they walked up to the Trio.

Harry looked at his best friends before turning to Neville.

He shrugged.

"Probably be with Ron and Hermione. Why?" He asked curiously.

Neville grinned at him. "We're having a traditional House party and we're wondering if you guys would like to come?" He asked hopefully.

"Neville, what Traditional House Party?" Hermione asked before either one of the boys could reply.

Ron glared at her.

"Well, it's for 6th and 7th years only. No one below those years are not aloud and all the Houses are joined together for one night to have fun together and of course party," there was a twinkle in Neville eye as he said it and he looked excited about it.

"Even the Slytherins are going to be there?" Ron asked, his voice filled with hate as he said it.

"Yup, though they are all going to behave for tonight we've made sure of it, and hopefully no one will cause chaos during the House party as well." Dean said.

"I don't see why not. I think it's a very good idea to bring all the Houses together for one night, we'll come." Hermione said before Ron could protest.

Dean grinned. "Great! Meet us in the Slytherins common room at 8 o'clock." With that, the two of them left.

"Party with the Slytherins? Are they joking?" Ron said angrily as they made their way out of the library.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For gods sake Ron. It's only for one night and like I said before I think it's a good idea as it will bring the Houses closer." She said.

Ron snorted.

"I agree with Hermione. I think it will be good idea for the Houses, plus we all need a party once in a while."

Hermione nodded.

"Alright, if it's just for one night I suppose I'll survive. Though, I am sitting no where near the Slytherins."

Harry glanced through his wardrobe and grabbed anything he could find – anything that was clean and looked fairly new.  
He got out a plain black top which clung to his body and a pair of dark jeans which looked fashionable but was only from a quite cheap shop Hermione made him go to on their daily visits to Hogsmede.  
The Raven-Haired boy looked in the long mirror and saw that his reflection looked pretty okay and actually looked nice for a change, the only thing that was out of place was the state his hair was looking. It was like a tiger, untamed and wild.  
Harry sighed as he ruffled his hand through the tangle of black mess. He walked towards the door when Ron burst though the doorway.  
"What's wrong?" Harry said worriedly.  
"Nothing, just come up to see if you are ready." replied Ron. "Hermione wants to get there on time; she is waiting downstairs for us … impatiently" Ron added.  
Harry laughed and started to walk out the door. Ron followed but he took much more slow steady steps to Harry's fast, excited ones.

When the two boys got down the cold steps into the common room, Hermione was pacing from one side of the room to the other. She was wearing skin tight dark jeans, the same color as Harry's, and a crème colored frilled top which gave a mild sexy vibe.  
"What time do you call this?" Hermione snapped at them.  
"Seven o'clock?" Harry chuckled while walking towards the exit.  
"That is the time it starts! We should have been there earlier!" Hermione said.  
"Calm down, 'mione. It's a party!" said Ron while flashing his smile.  
"Yeah you're right" Hermione nodded slightly. She began to smile as she started to follow Harry out of the door.  
When the trio reached the party, which was being held in the Slytherin common room this year, they found that the common room was full to the brim with people. They also noticed that the room was much larger than theirs.  
'Must have used a spell, I must find out what spell they used' Hermione thought.  
Music was being playing in the background quietly as people were mingling. There was people from Slytherin talking to others from Hufflepuff, which was a weird sight to see however the Slytherin 'gang' was keeping themselves in a corner looking disgusted that the other house's was in their common room, in their place.  
"Wow, it looks awesome in here!" said Ron with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
"Yes it does," grinned Harry.

"It looked packed as well." Added Hermione who had a smile on her face.  
"Let's go and find the others yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said the other two.  
And with that, they all walked off trying to find the rest of the people from Griffindor.  
They found Neville, Dean and Seamus at the drinks table talking to Justin and Zacharias.  
"Hey Harry!" shouted Neville "You came!"

Harry smiled "Yes, I did, Hey Dean, Seamus" he said while slightly nodding and smiling at the boys. He then turned to face to other two.

"Hey, nice to see you,"  
"Al'rite Harry," grinned Zacharias.  
"Hey." Justin simply said, Harry guessed he was still not over the fact that he thought that he was trying to kill him with the snake in their second year.  
Harry grinned back at them.  
They all exchanged hey's and hello's with Hermione and Ron also. On the drink table behind them were, of course, full with drinks but in punch bowls. So heaven knows what were in them.

The Trio all took a cup of the liquid and took a sip of it. It tingled in Harry's mouth; he had never tasted anything like that. It burned his throat a little bit but its felt good. In fact it felt brilliant according to Ron.  
"Wow, what is this?" Harry asked while taking another sip.  
Hermione was doing the same as Harry.  
"Whoa, Calm down you too!" Dean chuckled. "Its Firwhiskey."  
Harry and Hermione stopped drinking and both said "What is that?"  
Harry looked in his cup and saw that there were a few bubbles in the liquid.

"Is this… alcohol?" Harry croaked out.

Hermione's eyes widened.  
"Yes, haven't you ever had it before?" Ron questioned.

"Obviously not Ronald!" Hermione answered.

Harry smiled. "Oh well, its tastes bloody good!"  
Hermione smiled slightly as well "I guess it does."

Ron started to laugh which lead to most of them laughing along with him.

The group of friends was talking for what seemed ages when the red-headed twins shouted "ANYONE UP FOR A GAME OF SPIN THE BOTTLE?"

A blur of words erupted among the group.

"Come on! Let's play you guys!" Neville shouted. Today Neville was not his normal quiet self, maybe it had something to do with the punch.

"I'm in!" said all of them except Hermione and Justin.  
"Oh, I don't know. I mean I should be going now, I have work to be doing tomorrow and I don't want to be tired!" Hermione muttered.  
"Oh come on, 'mione!" Ron said – giving her his puppy dog eyes which he uses sometimes to get her to do his work.  
"Oh I don't know!" she said but then she turned towards Ron "Oh Fine!"  
Justin however would not say yes, Harry thought that the reason for that might have something to do with him but Harry thought nothing else of it.  
"Let's go!" winked Zacharias.

When they reached to where they were playing the game, it turned out that the Slytherin gang thought that it would be fun to watch 'The Chosen one' and Weasel play as Malfoy, Blaise and Pansy were sat down on the floor with Fred and George.

"Oh great." Harry mumbled as he swiftly turned his head to look at Ron who had his face scrunched up. 


End file.
